Colour Me Nude
by amygerrard
Summary: Damon has to take a life-drawing class, what happens when his model just so happens to be Elena? AU/AH Rated M.


**AN: ****This is for _espholie _who was the 100th reviewer for my story, Something Valuable. She gave me a few prompts and I chose this one:**

_**~one is an artist in a life-drawing class and one is the naked model~**_

_****Summary - Damon has to take a life-drawing class, what happens when his naked model just so happens to be Elena?_

_Rated - M (SMUT)_

_Disclaimer - I own nothing except the plot.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Damon groaned as he looked around the room, taking in the sea of eager faces of the promising artists. He looked out of the window to see the sun shinning brightly in the sky and watched as his fellow college students played football. His disappointment only heightened when he noticed that a group of girls had formed an honorary cheerleading squad. As if that wasn't bad enough, the girls were cheering the guys on in their <em>bikinis<em>.

Many people would wonder why _the_ Damon Salvatore was currently sitting in a dull room with a droning teacher and learning how to paint. The truth was, he had lost a bet. A _very_ unfair bet, he might add. You see, his so called friends bet that he wouldn't be able to chat up the girl of their choice and, being the arrogant fool that he was, he accepted. They picked out the girl, a perky little blonde called Rebekah, and all was going great. She believed that he was really interested in her and after five minutes, she was eating out of the palm of his hand. _Literally._ She was licking the salt from his palm, downing the shot and taking the lime from his mouth. Then, everything went south. Just as he was about to move in for the kill, her brothers arrived and removed her from his clutches. His friends knew all about the Mikaelsons and knew that her brothers were very overprotective of their little sister. So, he had to return to his gloating friends and they had the perfect punishment in mind for him. They signed him up for a one-off art class with the most disturbing teacher ever. _Ms Aiken_. He was going to kill Alaric when he got a hold of him. He knew the idea was all down to him because Ric was the only one who knew what happened at the start of his very first semester at college.

* * *

><p><em>Damon had just entered the library, it was around 10pm and he hoped that the library would be pretty deserted at this time. He was right, it was completely deserted, save from Ms. Aiken who was setting up artwork on the walls of the library. He found the books he needed for his classes relatively quickly and was about to make a quick exit when his name was called. He turned around slowly, debating whether to ignore her or not, and saw Ms Aiken gesturing for him to approach her. He did so warily, he had heard about her attempts to seduce the younger students, but relaxed when he realised she only needed help with putting up a rather heavy looking painting. Damon, being the southern gentleman that he was, quickly placed the painting onto the hook and was about to make a hasty exit, when a body was thrown against his chest. He reared back quickly until his back was pressed firmly against the wall.<em>

_"What are you doing?" Damon exclaimed, as the woman, who had to be at least sixty, slithered her body along his._

_"Thanking you." She said in what was supposed to be a husky voice but came off as if she had something caught in her throat. Her hand snaked down his body and he jolted back, knocking his head against the wall, as her hand cupped his package. "There's no need to be nervous. I'll be gentle." She chuckled, assuming his attempts to get away were because of embarrassment and not his sheer disgust at the situation. There was an elderly woman, grey hair and all, trying to throw herself at him; not what he imagined when he thought of college hook-ups._

_"Ehh. Ms Aiken-"_

_"You can call me Valerie." She smirked moving towards him._

_"Valerie, I'm sure you're lovely but- Ah- I should be heading back to my dorm before they lock me out." Damon stammered, quickly side stepping her as she made a move to grab him._

_"Maybe another time." She winked as Damon made a swift exit from the library, shuddering in revulsion at the incident. Damon knew one thing for sure; Ric was going to be getting his library books from now on._

* * *

><p>Damon had managed to last all three of his college years and had successfully avoided Valerie. Until now. He watched as her eyes scanned over the sign up list and saw a spark in her eyes when they fell on his name. He shuddered as she looked up, caught his eyes and licked her lips at him in what was supposed to be a seductive manner. His eyes flicked to the clock. One hour, he could do this. He would probably just be painting a bowl of fruit and surely, she couldn't try anything with a room full of students. Well, he hoped she couldn't.<p>

"All right, class. I'm glad to see such a good turn out, today." Ms Aiken smiled, winking at Damon when she caught his eye. "Today is the life drawing class and our model should be here in a few minutes." Damon's eyes widened when he realised what he would be drawing; a _naked_ body. He closed his eyes in silent prayer that it would a woman. Any woman, as long as it wasn't Ms Aiken.

"So, a few tips. I want you to try and capture the essence of the model. If you can, try and express through your art their back story. With this session, I want you to aim to bring your painting to life." Valerie explained, writing her thoughts on the whiteboard. "I suggest you sketch first and then add any details and colours with your paints."

Everyone lifted their heads as a soft knock sounded on the door. Damon held his breath in anticipation as the doorknob slowly turned and the door was softly pushed open. His heart stopped as the young brunette walked cautiously through the door, wearing nothing but a silk robe. He watched as her cheeks became rosy at the lingering stares of the students before she took her place on the red velvet chaise lounge in the middle of the room.

"Now that our model is here, we will be able to begin." Ms Aiken's voice broke through Damon's reverie as she clapped her hands together. He watched on with interest as the young woman slowly removed her robe and swung her legs onto the chair. He tilted his head, trying to catch a view of her bare body but his plans were quickly thwarted when Ms Aiken moved in front of his line of sight to position the beautiful model.

Ms Aiken quickly positioned the woman so that she was leaning against the back of the chaise chair, one arm draped over the side whilst the other wrapped around her stomach. One of her legs was bent at the knee, causing her thigh to cover her womanhood and give her some sense of modesty when she was lying there stark naked. He watched as Ms Aiken swept the model's long chocolate brown tresses over one shoulder, exposing her right breast whilst her hair swirled around her left.

"Class, you may begin." Ms Aiken murmured softly, moving away from the model and to her desk.

Damon took a minute to stare in awe at the model; she was a goddess. Her brunette locks curled naturally and fell delicately around her heart shaped face. She had an olive complexion with a soft pink glow on her cheeks, probably due to the fact that she was naked in a room full of strangers, and plump, full lips. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, much like he hair, but when the sun shown past the trees and through the windows, swirls of gold appeared. She had a long neck that he just wanted to run his tongue along and take a nibble out of. Her neck swept gently onto her collarbone which jutted out from her chest. His gaze soon landed on her pert breasts, not the biggest he'd seen, but perfect all the same. Damon found himself greatly aroused by the sight of her dusky pink nipples and he could only imagine that they tasted of marshmallows. His eyes travelled down her taut stomach and to the delicate fingers that rested there. He could only imagine what those fingers would feel like wrapped around his length. He licked his lips as he took in her long and shapely legs that seemed to go on forever and smiled when he saw her dainty feet.

A soft cough from the girl on his right accompanied by an arched eyebrow indicated his obvious ogling and with a small smirk, he picked up his pencil and began sketching on the canvas in front of him.

For the next hour, he was totally immersed in the beauty in front of him and found himself wanting to try and convey her exquisiteness in his artwork. As the bell rang to signal the end of his class, he found that he didn't want to leave. He sat in a stunned silence as all of the other students around him quickly collected their supplies but his attention was monopolised by the woman who was putting on her robe and slipping through a side door and into the art closet.

Damon quickly gathered his things, nearly running from the room as he noticed Ms Aiken moving towards him. He had just walked into the hallway when he saw the chocolate tresses of the woman who had haunted his mind for the last hour. He stumbled past the students scrambling to their next class, holding on tightly to the painting of his new fixation. He groaned as he got to the entrance of the college and realised that he'd lost her.

"You know, it's pretty creepy following someone." A melodic voice sounded behind him. He spun around to see the doe-eyed girl.

"Well, I always like to know the name of my subjects." Damon smirked, stretching his hand towards her.

"Elena." She replied with an angelic smile, placing her hand in his. She let out a small gasp as he bowed down and pressed a tender kiss to the back of her hand.

"Damon Salvatore. Does that come with a last name?" Damon purred, softly tugging on her hand so that she was only mere inches away.

"It does, but you have to earn it." Elena smirked.

"Oh, and how might I do that?"

"Well, for starters you could show me your art." She smiled gesturing towards the canvas. Damon reluctantly let go of her hand before holding up the painting. He grew nervous at her pensive expression and was about to pull away when her hand landed on his arm.

"You're good." She whispered, squeezing his arm. Damon's eyes lingered on her lips as her soft pink tongue darted out to wet them. He felt a magnetic pull towards her and, after looking into her eyes, he slowly leaned forward. He smiled with anticipation as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Yo, Damon!" Damon groaned at the sound of Alaric's voice. He watched as Elena quickly jumped away from him and made a hasty excuse before leaving. "Who was that?" Alaric exclaimed, watching Elena walk away.

"No." Damon stated, looking at the lustful gaze in his friends eyes.

"Damn, look at that ass!" Damon couldn't help but follow his friend's advice and felt himself growing aroused as he watched her hips sway as she walked out of the campus. "Please tell me you're tapping that."

"Unfortunately, no." Damon scowled. "And, don't talk about her like that."

"No. Way." Alaric exclaimed before bursting into hysterical laughter. "You actually like her."

"Maybe. I don't know, she's different." Damon said with a small smile.

"Well, how did you meet her?" Alaric questioned as they made their way to their business management class.

"She was the model in the life drawing class." Damon smirked as Alaric groaned.

"What! I signed you up for that class thinking it would be the worst thing ever, what with _Valerie_. You're telling me you got to draw that little hottie _naked_." Damon simply nodded with a smug grin.

"Tough luck, man." Damon chuckled as they entered their lecture hall.

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since Damon's encounter with Elena and he was disappointed to find that he hadn't seen her again. He had hoped to run into her around campus but after hanging around the art department for a few days, he hadn't caught a glimpse of her. He had managed to rope Ric into helping him find her and had got him to look through the data base of the college records for her, after all Elena wasn't a very common name. However, Ric soon found that there were no Elena's on the database and Damon couldn't help thinking that he was only meant to see her once.<p>

"Come on, Damon. Enough moping around, I am taking you out." Alaric groaned, pulling Damon from his bed. "We are going to find you a sexy girl and you, my friend, are going to have some hot, mind-numbing sex."

"Fine, but no brunettes."

"Done. Now, get your ass in the shower. Seriously, you reek." Alaric laughed, catching the pillow Damon threw at his head.

Two hours later, Damon was sufficiently buzzed and as Alaric placed another shot in front of him, he couldn't help downing it in one go.

"Gahhh!" Damon sighed, as the tequila hit the back of his throat.

"So, who will be getting the Damon loving tonight?" Alaric smirked, rubbing his hands together as he scanned the bar.

"I don't care. No brunettes though." Damon groaned, gesturing for another shot.

"Aww, I'm _hurt_." Damon spun around quickly, a challenge due to his tipsy state, at the sound of the sweet voice that had haunted him for weeks.

"Elena." Damon breathed. He watched as Alaric winked and headed towards the dance floor.

"Your friend, Ric, told me you'd be here." She smiled, moving to sit on the bar stool beside him.

"How'd he find you? You don't go to the college." Damon whispered, still in awe that she was with him.

"I actually go to the MF community college on the other side of town. He had a date with my friend and roommate, Jenna. He saw me when he picked her up." She smiled as she ordered a shot for herself. "He told me that you were looking for me."

"Well, I never did get your last name." Damon smirked, bumping her shoulder lightly with his.

"I still don't think you've earned it." Elena laughed at his disgruntled expression.

"Oh, I know one way I can earn it." Damon wriggled his eyebrows at her.

"Awfully presumptuous, aren't you Mr Salvatore?" She purred, downing her shot. He felt himself growing aroused at the sight of her long neck and watched as the muscles in her throat bobbed as she swallowed down the liquid.

"Well, it's only fair. You showed me yours, I show you mine." He winked moving his hand to the flesh of her thigh, not covered by her short dress.

"When you put it like that, how can I refuse?" Damon smirked as he inched his face closer to hers, before swiftly connecting their lips. He groaned with pleasure as she opened her mouth, granting his tongue access to her sweet cavern. He wasted no time in plundering her mouth with his tongue and shivered with pleasure as her tongue moved with his. He groaned as her hand moved to his thigh so she could push her body against his, her breasts pressed tightly against his own muscular chest. His other hand moved to her face, tilting it slightly for better access, as he kissed her deeply. Damon finally broke the kiss, gasping for air as Elena proceeded to place kisses along his jaw.

"Dance with me." She purred, nipping at his earlobe before sucking gently on it. Damon quickly obliged, tugging her from her seat and onto the dance floor. Elena swiftly placed her body in front of his so that his chest was pressed tightly against her back. Damon groaned as she ground against his arousal to the beat of the music.

"Elena, you're killing me." Damon growled, placing one hand on her left hip and pulling her right arm until it was wrapped around his neck. Elena smiled before turning around and pulling him down for a deep kiss.

"Your place or mine?" She whispered teasingly. "Mine's closer, it's just down the block."

"Yours, _definitely_ yours." Damon murmured, grabbing Elena's hand and pulling her from the bar.

"Damon, slow down! I can't run in heels!" Elena laughed as Damon dragged her down the street.

"Hop on." Damon smirked as he bent down so she could jump on his back. She complied quickly and soon he was running, well staggering due to his still buzzed state, down the street, towards Elena's apartment with their laughter filling the air.

* * *

><p>"Keys." Damon growled as he pushed Elena into the wall beside her door, dragging his lips down her neck as his hands slid under her dress. Elena quickly fumbled with her bra, pulling her key from the right cup. She passed it to Damon who wasted no time in jamming it in the lock and opening the door.<p>

Elena stumbled through the door, pulling Damon along with her as she moulded her lips to his. Damon kicked the door shut behind him before he was pushed against it and a body was pressed tightly against his. He moaned in pleasure as one of her dainty hands snaked its way into his jeans, rubbing him through his boxers.

"Elenaaaa!" He groaned as she dipped her hand into his boxers and her thumb swiped over his head. He swiftly moved his hands from her waist to the hem of her dress, sweeping it up the length of her body and throwing it to the floor. He unclipped her strapless bra with ease, allowing it to drop to the floor, before he began suckling on a hard peak.

"Mmm, definitely like marshmallows." Damon moaned against her breast, laving it with his tongue. He pulled away from her breasts at the sound of her disgruntled growl.

"Off." She gestured towards his shirt. Damon smirked, quickly shedding his shirt as her hands fell to his belt, undoing it and removing it from his belt loops. She made quick work of his jeans and boxers, pulling them down his legs before sliding out of her own panties. Just as he finished kicking his boxers from his ankles, a small female body was flung at him. He quickly caught her as her long legs wrapped around his hips.

"Bedroom?" Damon grunted as she ground her centre against his erection.

"Here. _Now_." Elena moaned wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. Damon turned them around, pressing her back firmly against the door.

"Shit!" He ground out, his head falling against the door.

"What is it?" Elena whined, shifting her hips to try and provide herself with the much needed friction.

"I don't have a condom." Damon groaned but was greeted with a tinkling laugh.

"I'm on the pill!" Elena smiled as he looked at her in wonder.

"No sweeter words have ever been spoken." Damon mumbled, crashing his lips onto hers. He reached down between their bodies and took his length in his hand before guiding him slowly into her core.

"Yessss!" Elena moaned, her head falling back against the door as he filled her completely.

"God, you're tight." Damon ground out as he adjusted to her contracting walls. He withdrew from her sex and at her mewl of protest, buried himself inside her once again.

"Harder." Elena pleaded, grabbing onto his hair and tugging his head up for a long kiss. Damon hastened to comply, bending his knees with each thrust so he could penetrate deeper into her core. Elena groaned against his lips, arching her hips against his so that he hit her G-spot with each stroke. Damon growled as her heels dug into his ass and her nails scraped along his back.

"So close." He grunted into her neck, taking a teasing bite. Damon felt his climax approaching and, wanting Elena to orgasm first; he slid his hand from her waist to her little bundle of nerves, tapping it until she came with a keening wail of pleasure. As her walls contracted around his length, he found himself falling into oblivion straight after her.

As his energy dissipated, he managed to move them to the nearby couch, collapsing on it so that she lay on his chest, his back against the cushions. They lay sated and spent for a few minutes before Elena slid off his shaft and removed herself from his embrace.

"Gilbert. Elena Gilbert." She stated, giving him a soft kiss. "You earned it." She smirked, fingering his hair softly.

"Mmm. Guess I should greet you properly then." Damon winked, pulling her on top of him.

"Damon, what are you- Goddddd!" Elena moaned as he thrust up into her.

"Actually, it's Damon Salvatore. Pleased to meet you."

* * *

><p><em>Leave a lil' ole review on your way out ;) Amy x<em>


End file.
